NYX Vol 1 4
* * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Mrs. Ventura * Mr. Najarian * Mr. Ferarra * Rudolph Giuliani High School students * * * * * Numerous unnamed Pennsylvanians * Alex * Alex's tribe * * Jerome * * Liz Nixon's fiancé * * * * * * Rueben * Unnamed john * The unnamed john's wife and children * Races and Species: * * * * * Parakeets Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Panaderia Ventura ****** Najarian's Grocery ****** Ferarra's Fish Market ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** and ********* ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ******** ********* ******* ******** and ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ******** **** *** **** **** | Synopsis1 = Tatiana is a young teenager working three part time jobs in the Bronx to be able to feed her animals. She has some strays in a vacant lot in addition to her animals that live in her house with her sister and their mom. Meanwhile in Manhattan, Kiden tells her teacher what happened when she ran away after the shooting at the school. She had fled to live a life on the street. When three men threatened to rape her, she used her unique talent to stop time and get away from them. She wandered for four months, while only three days crawled by in real time, before she eventually touched a boy named Alex on a street corner in Pittsburgh begging for money to feed his dog. Kiden spent the happiest five months of her life with him and the group of homeless teenagers he is a part of. When Alex got homesick and returned home, Kiden thought of her family and spent two days hitchhiking her way back to Alphabet City. She arrived home only to have her brother, Ty, tell her that their family life was lots better off without her. Kiden changed her mind about going home and returned to sleeping on the street. That night Kiden encountered the ghost of her father who told her where to go to help someone in need. That someone turned out to be Ms. Palmer, bleeding to death in the bathtub. Kiden relates all this to Ms. Palmer and the prostitute over lunch in a restaurant. Cameron clearly does not believe Kiden’s story and wants to return her home; however, just before they leave, the girl they saved speaks and tells them that she did not kill the john in her hotel room. In Cameron’s apartment X-23 tells how the john showed up with the knife. He left a message with her for his wife and kids before he stabbed himself to death. Not believing any of this, Cameron is getting her coat on when she and the prostitute notice Kiden staring at the couch next them. Kiden is once again looking at the ghost of her father in his bloodied police uniform. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}